A Collection of Romantic TMM Songfics
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: A fluffy little songfic for each character. Will use pairings: LettuceXRyou, PuddingXTart, ZakuroXPie, MintXKeiichiro, MasayaXIchigoXKish, BerryXTasuku
1. Ryou

A Collection of TMM Songfics

A/N: After my first song fic, Howls of the Wolf, I decided to embark upon a challenge: to write a one-shot, romantic songfic for each TMM character using the Lettuce/Ryou, Mint/Keiichiro, Pie/Zakuro, Pudding/Tart, and Berry/Tasuku pairings and the Masaya/Ichigo/Kish triangle. However, I need your help, readers. I have song ideas for Ryou (below,) Kish, and maybe Lettuce, but I still need everyone else. (Ichigo, Masaya, Mint, Keiichiro, Pudding, Tart, Zakuro, Pie, Berry, Tasuku). So submit your song ideas PLEASE. Thanks, and first up is Ryou!

Disclaimer: Lettuce Midorikawa, Ryou Shirogane, and all of Tokyo Mew Mew belong to Mia Ikumi. The song "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.

_What Makes You Different_

_A Ryou/Lettuce Songfic from Ryou's POV_

Ryou Shirogane had never really known a "normal" girl. At least not society's definition of normal. The six females he employed to work his and Keiichiro's café weren't normal. They were superheroes created by Ryou himself to save the world. Each was infused with the DNA of an endangered animal. They were—an interesting bunch, to say the most.

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day_

So, spending that much time around six of the strangest girls in Tokyo, Ryou could safely say that a girl's being "different" attracted his attention. But there was one "different" girl who caught his blue eyes in more ways then one.

_Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

He hadn't wanted to accept it at first. But eventually he'd realized that the gentle, shy, and unique Lettuce Midorikawa, the Mew injected with the DNA of the finless porpoise, made his heart lift in a way nobody else did. 

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know what you have within_

Ryou knew that Lettuce had always been the "outcast" of the Tokyo Mew Mew group. She was shy and clumsy, constantly breaking plates and stuttering over her greetings to customers. But there was something about her that Ryou had seen, something none of his other friends had seemed to notice.

_   
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

It was true alright. There was something about Lettuce that set her apart from any girl he'd ever known. Maybe it was her constantly wanting to help others, even if they were rude to her. Ryou didn't know, but whatever it was—it made the mermaid-girl beautiful in his eyes. 

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

There was no doubt about it. While at first he had thought _why would the Mew project choose **her **to inject? _and admittedly considered Lettuce a failure, his opinion had changed. She might not be like any girl he'd ever met, but her difference attracted her to him…and so now he liked her. A lot.   
_  
Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me_

No longer did he care how many plates she broke, or how many times she tripped, or the fact that she wore large glasses all the time. She had affected his life in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. It had taken time, to get used to Lettuce's strange ways, but now…he wouldn't have her any other way.

_  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

He didn't, and might not ever, have the courage to tell Lettuce how he felt. But it was his secret hope, his secret dream, to someday tell her what he felt…

_What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

It would drive him crazy, Ryou knew. That different, beautiful girl was always the one in his thoughts these days. She was so—so—so many things! And he wanted to be something to her…after all, she had touched his life so many ways. Didn't he owe her back for that? He'd like to think so.

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

"Lettuce?" Ryou asked, nervously, after the other Mews had left for home. "Hey, Lettuce, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," the porpoise Mew said, turning around, a curious look in her bespectacled green eyes.

"Lettuce…um…you are the most different girl I've ever met, and—that's saying something, because I work with so many strange girls. But you—you don't care about fashion, or looks, or anything. You're really different—but I think it's cool. I guess what I want to say is…"

_What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

Later that night, Ryou stood hand in hand with Lettuce, looking out at the shining ocean. All he could think of was that she really _was _the most beautiful girl he'd ever been lucky enough to meet.   
_  
Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)_

_  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

Well, that was the first chapter. Did you like? PM or put in your reviews any song ideas for Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, Keiichiro, Tart, Pie, or Tasuku. I also might need more suggestions for Lettuce, as my idea right now is really tentative.

Thanks!

ILH


	2. Kish

A Collection of TMM Songfics Chapter Two

A/N: This is Kish's song. I only have 1 more idea, so PLEASE submit any song ideas for Ichigo, Masaya, Mint, Keiichiro, Pudding, Tart, Zakuro, Pie, Berry, Tasuku, and maybe Lettuce (my idea's not that great)

Disclaimer: Kish, Ichigo Momomiya, and Tokyo Mew MewMia Ikumi. The song "Just the Girl" is owned by The Click Five.

_She's Just the Girl I'm Looking For_

_A Kish/Ichigo songfic from Kish's POV_

It was nighttime, and he was again thinking of her.

It had been this way ever since he'd left Earth. Images of his enemy and crush, that cute little cat Mew Ichigo Momomiya had been floating in Kish's head 24/7.

What he couldn't understand was why he still thought of her. Ever since they'd first met, she hadn't had a nice word to say to him. Every encounter had ended in her pushing him away or doing something equally cruel.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'._

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

The memories of Ichigo's harsh treatment were countless. One of the most embarrassing had been that time they'd been fighting near a swimming pool, and after she'd beaten his fish shaped Kirema Anima, she'd pushed him in too. The other Mews, and even his so-called loyal "friends" Pie and Tart had been laughing for nearly a week…

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter._

Even my constant declarations that she was my one and only true love had had no effect. She'd just crinkled up her cute little kitty nose and gone, "No chance, Kish. Masaya's the one for me," and started laughing.

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after. _

You'd think after all that I'd hate her. But no. There was still this irresistible pull about Ichigo that kept Kish wanting her. Kept him chasing her, knowing that he'd just be rebuked over and over again. __

Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else 

That's not to say he hadn't tried. He'd tried courting other girls, but that mysterious, cruel Earthling kitty had kept drawing him back. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his other girlfriends with Ichigo constantly on the brain, and they'd dumped him within weeks.

_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for _

Ichigo Momomiya was everything Kish had ever dreamed of in a girl—spunky, smart, strong-willed, and _definitely _beautiful. But he could just not understand why she hated him so much…and why her hatred just made him more and more infatuated.__

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power 

It wasn't that she was just mean in passing. She constantly went out of the way to insult him. Like when he'd finally declared his everlasting love for her, what did she do (besides laugh, that is?) She told the other Mews! The next one he'd fought (it had been Zakuro) had barely been able to release attacks due to laughing at him.

_  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do   
I'd do anything for her _

Yet he was still ready to pretty much lay down his life for Ichigo. Each cruel insult, each annoyed flip of her adorable pink hair, made him more and more ready to do absolutely anything for her. Except, it seemed, understand that it was her _precious _Masaya that made her happy, and not him.

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

It was like a curse. He couldn't give up thinking about her. It had been months since Deep Blue's defeat, months since he'd last seen Earth. He'd been trying to get in contact with the little strawberry—but she continued to ignore him. She just kept being…bittersweet. __

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone 

He'd even gotten Pie to rig him up a model of what the Earthlings called a "cell phone," so he could try calling Ichigo from space. But, as it turned out, she had caller ID, which meant she could always tell it was him calling. She'd either just not pick up or she'd pick up, yell "Go away, you perverted stalker," and slam down the phone.

_  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said   
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head _

But even those hurtful words made Kish love her more. He hadn't forgotten a single insult, a single crude remark, a single _darn word _Ichigo had ever said to him. He went over them every night deep within his pointy-eared head, trying to find one sentence—one word—one _syllable_—that would prove she didn't hate him. __

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined 

But so far, he'd been unsuccessful. Every remark Ichigo Momomiya had ever made in Kish's direction had been aimed at making him cry, ruining his day, and the like. He should just give up on her…__

Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for

…but he couldn't. This strange, bittersweet, enemy of his had his heart firmly between her pink-gloved hands, and try as he might, Kish couldn't reclaim it. How one girl could have so much control over him was a mystery—but then again, so was everything about her.

_  
Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for_

Yet here he was, nighttime again, months since he last saw her, and it was still her name circling through his brain like a broken record.

A/N: Fin. Submit song ideas please. I only have 1 more song if you don't.


	3. Lettuce

A Collection of TMM Songfics

Chapter 3

A/N: I did Ryou, now here's Lettuce. This was kind of a sketchy idea, but it turned out OK. But I need suggestions, guys! I have one more idea, but I can't decide if it fits Ichigo or Berry, so it might be a few days until the next update. Send in your suggestions for Ichigo, Masaya, Mint, Keiichiro, Pudding, Tart, Pie, Zakuro, Berry, and Tasuku

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi owns Lettuce, Ryou, and TMM. The Beu Sisters own "You Make Me Feel Like a Star". Cabaga Midorikawa and the plot belong to me.

_I'm Your Star_

_A Lettuce/Ryou Songfic from Lettuce's POV_

Lettuce Midorikawa had never admitted it to others, but she sometimes felt like a failure.

Lettuce just wasn't the kind of girl who made it big in life. She was tall and skinny and shy and klutzy and wore glasses and was called nerdy. Oh, yes, and she was a superhero infused with the DNA of a finless porpoise.

Now that might be enough to make any girl feel like something special—but still, there was something just wrong. Sure, she was a heroine, but…to tell the truth, she wasn't a very superhero-ish superhero. After all, what could a finless porpoise _do? _It didn't have the elegance of Zakuro's gray wolf, or the agility of Pudding's golden lion tamarind, or the wings of Mint's ultramarine lorikeet. Sure, she'd been able to rescue that boy from the water—but only because she'd been the closest. Ichigo probably could have done it, if she'd tried.

_Never gonna be in movies  
Except in a front row seat  
Never gonna be the raving beauty  
My momma thought I'd be_

Not only did she not meet her own expectations, she didn't meet others' either. Her mother, Cabaga Midorikawa, a slightly well-known clothes model for a minor dress company, had always hoped that her little Lettuce would grow up to be a beauty like her. To become famous in a movie, or a modeling agency, or something.

Lettuce had completely disappointed her with her plain looks, bad eyesight, and fear of the public eye. It wasn't that she wasn't sorry, it was just that…she was tired of being a disappointment.

_  
Never gonna write that novel  
Never be a homecoming queen  
Never gonna be a supermodel  
On the cover of a magazine_

She didn't live her own dreams, either. Being a half-porpoise supergirl known as a Mew Mew had _not _been on her list of "Thing to Accomplish Before Growing Up". She'd had—a rather cliché dream, of being famous. An author, or a model, or…something important, pretty, and well-known. __

But all these things don't matter in the light of things to come  
'cause baby, you are my moon and I am your sun, oh!

But there was one thing that made her forget about being a reject porpoise-infused nerd who disappointed people. That thing was named Ryou Shirogane.

Ryou was the genetics genius who owned the café Lettuce and the other Mew girls worked at. He was the one who had originally designed the Mew project along with his best friend, Keiichiro. He was also one other thing: Lettuce's boyfriend.

And he cared about her. Ryou loved her even if she was a disappointment to society. He was the kind of guy girls jumped at to get, but he had chosen _her _over all of them. It made Lettuce feel…special. __

You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
Just the way you are  
And tell me girl you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
You make me feel like a star.

She'd confessed to him, after a while, about her worries of being a failure. He'd told her to stop being silly. She wasn't a failure at all. How many of those girls you see on magazine covers would have the guts to save all of Tokyo like you do? he'd asked her.

To Ryou, it didn't matter that Lettuce didn't fit society's definitions of pretty or popular or special. To him, she was a star. And he would care about her no matter what others thought.

It was a nice feeling, really. __

Maybe I'm not the girl next door  
Who waves at you and smiles

It didn't matter that she was so completely shy that she could barely talk to anyone outside her family and close friends. It didn't matter that she wasn't a mysterious, alluring person, just simple old Lettuce.

_  
Maybe I'm not a party girl  
But don't I drive you wild_

It didn't matter either that she was never invited to any of the "in-crowd" parties. It didn't matter that she was picked on at school.

None of these things mattered. Not to Ryou, at least. He still loved her.

_  
Baby, the way you see me  
Is the way that it should be  
Feelin' like I'm something special  
Seven days a week_

Sometimes, she wished that others would treat her the way Ryou did. But most of the time, it was enough having one person who thought she was actually worth something. One person who made her forget about not being a movie star or a model. One who made having porpoise DNA actually seem like a cool thing, instead of a weird one. __

And the only thing that matters when the day is done  
Is that you are my moon, and I am your sun, oh!

When the teasing got too bad, she always had someone to turn too. Someone to offer advice, or just a hug, depending on what she needed. Ryou would always tell her, whenever she got down, that if he had a choice between all the stars in the heavens, he'd trade them all in for just one day with her.

It was wonderful.

_  
You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
Just the way you are_

Ryou didn't want her to change.

_  
And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart_

Ryou would always love her, no matter whose dreams she didn't live up to or whose beliefs labeled her a nerd.

_  
That's why you, yeah you  
You make me feel like  
Everyday's my birthday  
Every night's a dream  
Oh, and when you kiss me  
I melt just like ice cream._

Her life had gotten so much better since that miracle named Ryou. She felt like a princess every day. She went into her battles with so much more courage and belief in herself. Sometimes, she'd even fall asleep wondering if the day's amazing events had really happened. That was how astoundingly great Lettuce's life now was. __

Never gonna be a Charlie's Angel  
Never gonna be a saint  
But you love me for all I am  
And everything I ain't

One day, she'd told him, "Ryou? I just want to say…thanks. Thanks for still caring about me, even if I'm never going to be anything special. Even though I'm not a movie star, or a Charlie's Angel, or anything, you still…you still like me. Thanks."

And he'd laughed and said, "Silly Lettuce! You _are _something special! Special to me. That counts, doesn't it? And of course I love you even though other people don't. I chose _you _out of all the girls I could have had—because _you _were the one I wanted to be my star. You are a star, all right?"

Lettuce had decided something, after he'd said that. All it takes is one person who believes that you're a star for you to actually be one. __

You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
Just the way you are  
And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
You make me feel like a star.

You make me feel like a star  
Shinin' bright in your eyes  
And I'll always be your life  
Shinin' bright in your eyes  
And I'll always be your light

_  
You make me feel like a star_

A/N: Did you like? Dislike? Comments/reviews please. And suggestions! (Remaining: Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Keiichiro, Pie, Tart, Masaya, Tasuku)

And if any of you know the song Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood, do you think it fits Ichigo or Berry better?


	4. Ichigo

A Collection of TMM Songfics

Chapter 4

A/N: Guys, I really need more reviews. I'm running out of song ideas (only 1-2 more after this) and I really want to finish all 13 characters. So, enjoy the Ichigo Chapter, and R&R with ideas for Masaya, Mint, Keiichiro, Pudding, Tart, Zakuro, Pie, Berry, and Tasuku.

Disclaimer: Ikumi owns Ichigo and Masaya and all TMM. Carrie Underwood owns "Some Hearts".

_How My Heart Got Lucky_

_An Ichigo/Masaya story from Ichigo's POV_

"Ichigo, come on, it's time to go!"

Ichigo Momomiya whipped her head around so fast she would have knocked her cat ears off, had they not been connected to her head. Even several months after the amazing event, the cat-girl still couldn't believe it.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles_

She'd been the kind of girl the guys never looked at. She'd been just your average middle school student, neither popular nor uber-nerdy. She'd resigned herself to not having a boyfriend any time in the near future. Maybe never. But then…

_  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

…Masaya.

How was it that the most popular, handsomest boy in their grade had chosen _her _to be his girlfriend? Sure, she was a superhero infused with the DNA of the endangered Iriomote wildcat, but Masaya had declared his love for her before he was ever aware of that little fact.

_  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way_

Before he'd admitted he liked her, Ichigo had had a major crush on him for months. At first, she'd thought he wasn't even aware of her existence, except maybe as that quiet girl who came to a lot of his kendo matches, and to tell the truth, it had kind of depressed her. Some nights she'd lay in bed wondering why she was even alive. Then, of course, she'd become a superhero—a Mew, to be precise. But life still hadn't made her happy—until Masaya.

_  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this_

His caring about her made her feel…special. Her heart was happy, for the first time in what seemed like a long time. She'd found someone who was there for her, who loved making her smile, who loved…her.

_  
But I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
_

Her heart had gotten lucky. She knew all the other girls were jealous of her now…some of her former friends were ignoring her now. But—they had been lucky many times before, and this was the first time she ever had.

"Daydreaming again, Ichigo? Silly little cat, you're always drifting off. You're so cute that way, you know…" Masaya's voice echoed through her daydreams.

"Sorry, Masaya," she stammered in reply, blushing. She would never have told him what she'd been thinking about…

He laughed. "Saving the world getting tough for you? Needing some time to space out? It's okay, I still love you," he said in a light, happy, but completely un-sarcastic voice.

_  
Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected_

That was just it! He was so nice, so funny, so…everything she desired in a guy. And he was so popular, so athletic, so smart. He wasn't the kind of guy you expect to pick Ichigo Momomiya as his girl.

But somehow, _she'd _been the one to stand out to him. Not any of the pretty, popular girls who always flocked around him. He must have seen something in her.

It made her feel great.

_  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

Before Masaya, her friends had constantly told her about how special they felt around their boyfriends. Ichigo had always offhandedly replied, "I don't get that way around guys. I guess I have no idea what you're talking about,". And then she'd met Masaya, and he'd made her feel…she just couldn't explain it. Amazing.

_Well I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh_

There had been one little catch in Ichigo's relationship with Masaya, something that had made her doubt if she really had gotten lucky. It turned out that within her boyfriend's body dwelt Deep Blue, a psychotic power-hungry alien king with WAY WAY WAY too much hair.

But somehow, Ichigo and the Tokyo Mew Mew crew had managed to thwart Deep Blue _and _save Masaya's spirit. It had been a scary experience—but worth it. After the battle, her friends had been so worried about the two of them that they'd created "Mew Project W," a fake wedding between her and her true love.

So there. She'd been lucky _again. _She'd gotten her dream guy, almost lost him, and by some miracle reclaimed him. __

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Ichigo had always thought her heart would be the last to find happiness, if it ever did. But…it seemed, all hearts eventually got lucky. Including hers.

"Ichigo, did you hear a word I just said?" Masaya asked.

"Um…no," Ichigo replied, blushing strawberry again. "S…sorry, Aoyama-kun"

"It's alright, Ichigo. You're probably just thinking about what an awesome guy I am, huh, kitty?" She knew her boyfriend was joking…but he was joking correctly.

Her cheeks continued to burn. "I'll take that as a yes," he grinned, "Why, thanks. You're an awesome girl, too."

Ichigo's blush didn't lessen one iota, even when he proceeded to kiss her.

"Do you know how lucky I feel to be with you?" he asked when they broke off.

_Me too, _she thought, _Me too, Masaya. _

_  
Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  



	5. Masaya

A Collection of TMM Songfics

Chapter 5

A/N: Woot!! Today's featured character is….Masaya!!! Thinking on his cute little Ichigo neko, of course.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is owned by Mia Ikumi. "I Can't Take My Eyes Off You" is owned by Disney. (Yes, authoress IS HSM-crazy. If you can't live with HSM, don't read this chap)

As for song ideas, I've got most of the characters, but I'm still having trouble with Pudding and Tart. I can't find any love songs suitable for younger love—Pudding and Tart just aren't the sappy type.

_I Can't Take my Eyes Off Ichigo_

_A Masaya/Ichigo Songfic from Masaya's POV_

Masaya Aoyama was sitting on a park bench outside a small, quaint café in Tokyo. It was almost nighttime, and the first hints of the moon were just showing over the skyscraper-graced horizon.

"Bye, Mint! Bye, Zakuro! Bye, Lettuce, Pudding, Ryou, Keiichiro! See you guys tomorrow!" a hyper, excited voice called from within the café. A pink-haired girl skipped out of the entrance, stopping short when she noticed Masaya.

"Oh…hi, Masaya! Didn't expect to see you here," Ichigo Momomiya, cat-girl and member of the superhero group Tokyo Mew Mew, exclaimed happily.

Masaya smiled at his girlfriend's seemingly boundless store of energy. He'd been dating Ichigo for a while now, but her constant cheeriness sometimes still surprised him.

_Girlfriend…_That surprised him too. Just a few months ago, he'd believed that he would be the last person on earth ever to have a crush. With his popularity among the girls—he didn't really know why, but Ichigo had said it was because of his handsomeness and skills at kendo—he'd decided he would never date any of them, to avoid breaking hearts.

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh_

_Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

But then, one day, he'd looked up in the crowd at one of his kendo matches and seen a shy, pink-haired girl that had come to every match so far that year. Her quiet observance of him had intrigued Masaya, and he'd decided to find out who she was. He'd invited her to an endangered species exhibit, and realized there that this Ichigo was a pretty cool girl who shared a lot of interests with him.

So he'd decided to become her friend. But then one day, he'd realized that he felt different around her. Masaya, the boy who swore he would never date, had a crush!!

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no_

_That I would ever end up here tonight_

It still hadn't been easy. He'd been reluctant to tell Ichigo how he felt, certain that she didn't return the feeling, but when he finally admitted that he liked her—she'd felt the same way.

There had still been complications. As a Mew Mew (which he would soon discover she was,) his kitty had to risk her neck for the safety of humanity almost every day. Between that and dealing with her stalker—the idiot, perverted alien Kish—they'd rarely had any time together.

_All things change_

_When you don't expect them to_

_No one knows_

_What the future's gonna do_

_I never even noticed _

_That you've been there all along_

The biggest shock of all, however, had been when they had discovered Ichigo had an ancient, deadly enemy…who lived within Masaya's body! He'd tried his hardest to control Deep Blue, but then—the monster had burst forth, and he'd been forced to deal with a horrible experience.

Masaya still had nightmares about it to this day. His own hands, now completely out of his control, striking at his love and the four others he'd come to value as dear friends, his own voice, tinged with metal, raising itself into high-pitched laughter and death threats aimed at Tokyo Mew Mew….

Her screams…_ "Masaya, my Masaya…why are you doing this to me?" _ He'd wanted to respond, but the evil had taken over. He'd knocked Zakuro aside, sent Lettuce flying, then—horror of horrors—he'd almost killed Ichigo…

…and she'd saved him.

He'd almost died, floating in the oblivion after the girls had finally put paid to Deep Blue. It was Ichigo, his Ichigo, who had reached out and brought him safety, brought him home again. It was that act of pure selflessness that really cemented his love for her…

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took . . . Was one look_

_For a dream come true_

Now life was like a dream.

Things had gone happily after that, a dream-come-true for them all. Masaya had decided to pursue his dreams studying Red Data animals in England…and his beloved Ichigo had been right there beside him, supporting him and agreeing to come, even though he knew it hurt her to leave the other Mews like that.

And that mock-wedding the girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro had held for them…that was good. It had been sweet and awesome, and now he really felt pledged to his kitty for all eternity. Masaya loved that. It was great.

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong_

He wouldn't change anything if he could. Sure, their relationship was the kind literature described as "fraught with trials". Masaya had discovered several things since he had asked Ichigo out. First and foremost: if your girlfriend's a superhero, be prepared for a bumpy ride.

_You never really know what you might find_

_Now all I see is you and I_

_You're everything I never knew_

_That I've been looking for_

_You're being sentimental, _he told himself. That surprised him too. Sentimentality wasn't his thing. But Ichigo was never far from his thoughts anymore…he was becoming more and more sure everyday that she was…well, if not perfect, so close to the perfect girl he'd dreamed about it childhood that it completely amazed him.

And he couldn't take his eyes off her. She lit up every room she walked through with a light only Masaya seemed to see. She waltzed through life with a fierce, adventurous demeanor that only endeared him more to her…

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Oh, oh, oh yeah_

The memories he had of her…

_So let the music play_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

The times he'd spent with her…

_Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger_

_And I never ever felt this way_

all helped him lead up to one conclusion…

_Alright, I see everything_

_In your eyes…Oh yeah_

he would never leave her…

_Alright, something's happening_

_Cause everyone's around but_

He would always love her…

_You're the only one I see_

And for as long as he possibly could, Masaya would never take his eyes off Ichigo Momomiya.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_Feelings like I never knew_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_From the start. . . Got my heart_

_Yeah, you do_

_Can't take my eyes off you_


	6. Zakuro

A Collection of TMM Songfics

Chapter 5

A/N: yay. Pomegranate time. Suggestions please. (I have ideas for everyone except Tasuku and Pudding)

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi owns Tokyo Mew Mew. Avril Lavigne owns "Naked"

_You See Through_

_A Zakuro/Pie fanfic from Zakuro POV _

"That's good for today, Zakuro. You can leave now," Ryou informed the model. "The others left almost an hour ago. You've done enough for one day."

Zakuro Fujiwara nodded in response to her employer's words and headed out of the café, turning the sign on the door to "Closed".

Walking home along the street, the werewolf sighed softly to herself. Her mind weighed heavy with thoughts, as it always did. _You know, _she was currently thinking, _most girls' dream is to be a model. Or a superhero. Or able to transform into an animal. I'm all three…and nowhere close to achieving my dreams. _

Of course, she told nobody this. Zakuro was a quiet "lone wolf" type who kept a lot to herself, and always had a façade ready to present to the world.

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day_

She had to, really. She was constantly in the spotlight, whether it be on the runway or battling monsters at Tokyo Dome in front of news crews from every major channel in Japan, and some foreign ones. People couldn't afford to see her fear, or sadness, or any feelings. Years in the public eye had taught her as much.

_  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

Sometimes, she did feel herself wishing that she could be more open, but she always pushed that part down. Models were always getting betrayed by friends or beaus they thought were trustworthy. Superheroes were always subject to investigations about their private lives. So her façade, the cool outlook she showed to the world, was permanent, necessary, and could never be lifted.

That is, so she'd thought until…

_But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears_

…well, until Pie.

Until that purple-haired, number-brained, aggravating…and _handsome _alien had come into her life. He'd been so cold at first, but then…she'd discovered the chill was nervousness, hidden feelings for…of all people, Zakuro. His enemy.

She'd been cautious, of course. Then, after spending time with him, she'd realized something: it was true love. He treated her in a way so different than the boys who just wanted her money or her looks.

And he let her be herself for once. He showed her how to trust people. He showed her what it's like to have someone who cares, really cares.

_  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust_

Life was so much better now. Though she was still cool, calm, and cautious around the people she mingled with in her day-to-day life, she was learning to trust them more. To open up to those who she _knew _were friends who actually cared about her, like the Mews or Keiichiro.

_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?_

For a while, she'd felt naked. The first couple days after she'd lowered her façade, she'd felt hideously vulnerable. Zakuro had been certain that everyone could see through her, read her innermost thoughts.

_  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

But now, she wasn't afraid. It felt amazing, actually being Zakuro, not just an icon. And to think, she had a stuck-up purple-haired mathematical alien to thank for that….

_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin_

Things were great.

It was getting to the point where she couldn't even remember what it had been like to guard her every word and facial expression. Now she went through life the way Pie—her amazing, wonderful Pie—had taught her. Being cautious, but not armored.

And it worked. She had a lot more friends now than she used to. Before Pie, she could count those she really considered friends on one hand. Now, the number almost filled up both hands!

_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?_

She'd never really be the "warm, fuzzy" type of person. She'd always be a little cold and guarded. Zakuro had had too many bad experiences to completely forget.

_  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

But thanks to Pie, she now felt a lot better about her life. She had a chance now to actually be herself most of the time. Like she had been a closed, locked room, and Pie had freed the rusty window-latch and let in the sun…

_I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah_

Thank you, Pie, she said mentally. When I first saw you, I never thought you'd amount to more than an enemy. But look what has happened…I trusted you, and now things are so much better…

I'm not the kind of person for elaborated words, she told herself, but I know exactly how I can word what I need to say to Pie: Thank you always. I am eternally grateful for what you did to me. I love you.

Always.

_I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby_


	7. Pie

A Collection of TMM Songfics

Chapter 7

**Sofri-chan: **Here is Pie's song. I know I haven't used any of your requests yet, so sorry, but they're coming up! This is a song nobody's ever heard of, but I think it so fits Pie. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Pie, Zakuro, and Tokyo Mew Mew are owned by Mia Ikumi. The song "For Talia/The Lady that I Cherish" is owned by Mercedes Lackey (gosh she does good books AND songs, she's amazing!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Mew Mew That I Cherish _

_A Zakuro/Pie Songfic from Pie POV_

A beautiful lady clad in a thin violet dress reclined on a park bench, waiting for someone to come. Every few seconds she peered at a thin silver watch on her left wrist, unaware that both definitions of "watch" were being employed at that moment.

A lavender-haired alien stood behind a thick oak, his eyes fixed on the lady's own purple locks, hanging free and loose, blowing slightly in the breeze. He sighed, wondering again why he was even there

Zakuro Fujiwara was waiting for her boyfriend, just as she did every Saturday night. And, as always, Pie was watching her, the wolf mew, the model, his love.

_The lady that I cherish is enamored of a fool  
A fool who lacks the wit to speak his mind _

Why, of all the people in Tokyo, had she chosen _that _boy? Pie knew very well the man Zakuro was dating, and his opinion was firm: he was a fool. A cruel, stupid, fool that didn't' deserve her.

_  
A fool who often wears a mask, indifferent and cool  
A fool who's often selfish, dense and blind _

He hid behind a façade even thicker then the werewolf's own, caring more for his own protection then for her. Not even realizing it when she was hurt, not being comforting when she needed it. And yet…she waited for him every week in the same place.

_The lady that I cherish is enamored of a fool  
A fool too often wrapped in other cares _

He was always so busy, he usually forgot her too and was late for their weekly dates. He worked as some sort of engineer, being very good with technology. Yet so often this faithless beau's job would get in the way of him seeing her. How she tolerated it, Pie just didn't understand.

_  
Forgetting that his single-mindedness is wrong and cruel  
To lock her out who gladly trouble shares _

The alien could see Zakuro trying to reach out to him, he usually ignoring or even rejecting. Why he kept her out when she was so willing to help him, willing to open to him in a way she didn't even to her dearest friends, the other mews…

_The lady that I cherish is enamored of a fool  
Who sometimes does not value what he holds _

"He should consider himself lucky to be dating Zakuro. But he doesn't even seem to value her…" Pie's long nails dug into his pale hands. A few drops of blood fell to the leaves below, making a slight drip-drop noise in the still night. She turned her beautiful face toward where he stood concealed, and for a moment squinted, as though she saw something. He held his breath, and she turned away.

_  
Until his loneliness confirms 'twere time his heart should rule  
And the comfort of her love around him folds _

"She waits for her fool…" Hoping, the silent watcher knew, that tonight would be one of the few nights he was actually kind to her, actually listened and cared and acted like a loving boyfriend instead of the dense fool he was. It was those nights, those rare nights that Zakuro seemed to treasure deeply, that kept her dating him.

_But though he must have hurt her, without ever meaning to _

But when it wasn't one of those nights, Pie would watch her, watch her eyes go glassy for a single moment at his careless words or actions…

_  
Her temper never breaks and never frays _

…and then turn to him, a smile on her sweet lips…_  
And she forgives whatever careless thing that he may do _

…and grant him her forgiveness, as she always did, and tell him those three words that could heal any hurt and pain—sometimes. _  
_

_And loves him still despite his thoughtless ways _

Tell him that she loved him, him and always him…

_She only smiles and says that there is nothing to forgive _

…and that she was not hurt, and things would go on, until he accidentally hurt her again. But Zakuro, dear, kind, Zakuro, never angered. She was truly an amazing human…yet he valued her not.

Unable to contain his feelings any longer, the tall alien stepped into the moonlight. His foot hit a twig, and she turned.

_  
And I thank goodness that she does so for you see  
I fear without her love and care this poor fool could not live _

Zakuro turned and smiled slightly. "You came."

Pie blushed. "S…sorry I'm late. I…" how to put it? "…was being foolish. Forgive me."

The model shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Such things happen. There is nothing to forgive At least you came."

Pie blushed deeply as he took a seat beside her on the bench. They sat in silence for a moment, then he hesitatingly put an arm around her. "Yes, Zakuro. I came."

_The fool she loves and cherishes is me _

For you, I came. For you, I will always come. Because you love me, I came, and will continue to come. For as long as you will have me, even though I'm a silly fool, I will come._  
The fool she loves and cherishes is me_

-----------------------

**Sofri-chan: **So there you have it, Pie! R&R, and I think I have all the ideas but keep suggesting because a few are a bit rocky. Next will be either Mint or Keiichiro, so stay tuned!


End file.
